


Frozen

by Small_Hobbit



Series: A New Life [5]
Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10050599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Snowbound, Guy takes on what work there is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's Fan Flashworks Amnesty Challenge "Borrowed Title" prompt

Guy woke at first light.  He got up quietly, so as not to disturb Much, who was still sleeping.  Much had been restless for the first part of the night, but then the fever seemed to have broken and he had begun to sleep more soundly.  
  
Guy made his way outside to find a couple of inches of snow had fallen.  He looked over to the cottage and saw the cottager, who called out “How’s your friend today?”  
  
“He seems a bit better, thank you.  If you could spare us a little breakfast we shall be off soon,” Guy replied.  
  
The man laughed.  “And where exactly do you plan to go in this?”  He swung his arm round to indicate the snow covered landscape.  “It’s not too deep here, but you’ll find it’s a lot worse once you’re out of this valley.  You’d be better off staying.”  
  
“We need to eat and you can’t afford to keep feeding us.”  
  
“Maybe not.  But you can stay in the shed and if I put it about you’re willing to work for a bit of food, you’ll find a number in the village who’ll find you something to do.”  
  
Guy felt being paid in dry bread and thin soup was below his dignity, but realised there was no alternative.  He nodded and muttered his agreement.  Then he thought of Much and how, even though he might complain, he would put his hand to anything.  Guy felt ashamed of himself and said, “Thank you.  I’d appreciate that.”  
  
The man gave him a slightly strange look, but was interrupted by his wife, who appeared holding two bowls.   
  
“I’ve made you some porridge,” she called.  
  
Guy hesitated to approach her, remembering her instructions the previous night to wait until she had gone back inside before taking the bowls.  
  
“I’ll trust you,” she said.  “Your friend can’t be too ill if you’ve been talking about leaving.”  
  
Guy walked over and accepted the porridge.  
  
“Come back as soon as you’ve finished your breakfast,” the cottager said.  “I’ve got some tasks you can do.”  
  
Guy took the porridge back into the shed and woke Much.  “Here, have some breakfast.”  
  
“Need to get moving soon,” Much muttered.  
  
“We’re not leaving today,” Guy replied.  “It’s snowed, so you can stay where you are.”  
  
“Are you all right?”  
  
“Yes.  I’m going to be put to work to get us some food.”  
  
“I should be doing that.”  
  
Much started to sit up fully, but Guy pushed him back down.  “It’s fine, I’ll manage.  And you can make it up to me later when you’re feeling better.”  
  
Much smirked and Guy felt encouraged he was starting to recover.  “I’d better go,” Guy said.  “I’ll see you later.”  
  
The cottager had been as good as his word and he had found a number of his fellows who were prepared to hire Guy in return for a little food.  It was hard work, and Guy suspected those he worked for took delight in giving him the most menial tasks.  He knew his accent marked him out as being from a higher social rank, so what they must view as his downfall no doubt gave them pleasure.  Nevertheless, by the end of the day he had earned sufficient food to give both himself and Much a reasonable meal that evening.  
  
As he made his way back towards the shed they were staying in he hoped Much had continued to get better.  Guy had wanted to check him at midday, but there hadn’t been any opportunity to stop work, the short day and the prospect of further inclement weather meaning everyone had been keen to keep going.  
  
The temperature had been falling rapidly for the last couple of hours, and as Guy trudged back through the snow the top layer had frozen and he found himself slipping and sliding.  Reaching the point in the track where he turned off towards the shed he almost fell, only managing to regain his balance at the last second, clutching the precious food to his chest.  
  
To his relief he saw Much standing outside the cottage and called out to him, “You must be feeling better.”  
  
“I am,” Much replied.  “I still feel quite weak, but I’m able to walk.  I’ve just been helping bring some more wood inside.”  
  
As they spoke the cottager came to join them.  “Go and get your belongings,” the man said.  “You’d better sleep indoors tonight.  I don’t want to find you’ve frozen to death overnight.”  
  
They did as instructed.  The man indicated they could use the corner the further from the fire, but it was at least warmer than the shed and better sheltered from the icy wind which had started to blow.  
  
The cottager’s wife had again made soup, and called to Guy and Much to come and share with them.  Guy produced the food he earned that day and shared it in turn, before they returned to their corner to sleep.  
  
Lying in the dark, Guy continued to listen to the wind.  He pitied anyone who was forced to stay outside and combat the freezing conditions.  Much turned and Guy thought he was muttering in his sleep, but then he realised Much was whispering, “You’re safe.  I won’t let anything get to you, not even that icy wind.”  He felt Much’s hand squeeze his in reassurance.  He squeezed back and relaxed into sleep.


End file.
